Kartus
The Kartus (タイムズ, Taimuzu) is one of the smartest and most powerful dragon species to currently exist in the world, and is one of the Eight Kings, and thus is a ruler of Gourmet World, specifically Area 5. He is one of the most ferocious and dangerous of the Eight Kings, earning it the epithet of Fire Rage King (火怒王, Kaikaō). Biology Kartus is a great beast dragon, he has big flaps which are red in color, internally and externally black. At the tip of the wings Kartus has large black claws capable of breaking a stone 10 feet high. Kartus has a special trait that is around his neck he has the gray that seem a long scarf. When Kartus is angry a black aura appears in it. When Kartus is resting he is a possição in what looks like a stone and nothing can hurt except another king. Behavior Like many creatures of the gourmet world Kartus is pretty wild being one of the most dangerous kings. Kartus is quite protective of his land never letting strangers approaching their territory. Kartus just out of their territory when some of the other kings out of their territory as Kartus faces always want them to get power to take their territories. Powers and Abilities *'Appetite Energy'- Like most creatures of high level, Kartus can release and control your Appetite Energy out of your body. Kartus focuses its Energy Appetite for three points in its tail and its wings furmando one ball of energy that can then trigger a radius. Kartus can also consentrar Your Appetite Energy on his chest to proteguer any attack. *'Fly'- being a beast Dragon Kartus has the ability to fly for long periods of time being able to carry dozens of beasts on his back while flying. Its large wings allow it to get to launch large gusts of wind capable of desvastar much of a forest. *'Immortality'- Users possess an infinite life span, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some users are the defensive type, simply preventing such damage from appearing (invulnerability/protection), while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them. Kartus is the first of his species being the paramount King. *'Dark Aura Manipulation'- Users can manipulate the aura around them that has been tainted by dark forces. When this happens, the users tends to experience dark emotions such as hatred, anger, or despair. The more the user experiences these emotions, the darker and colder their aura grows. Similar to its counter-ability, Dark Chi Manipulation, the users gain incredible dark powers to use their command, however the user does not lose their sanity or force of will, but the user becomes more dependent on dark emotions as their aura slowly takes control of their actions and moral thoughts. *'Paint Manipulation'- The user can create/generate, shape and manipulate paint, both the physical substance and paintings, including entering and manipulating them. Gallery Kartus first apears.png|Kartus first apears Kartus sliping.jpg|Kartus sliping Trivia *Kartus is based on the legendary pokemon Yveltal from Pokemon. *Permission to create it was given by Phantombeast and Djoletz. Category:Eight Kings Category:Eight Kings (Damon) Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Bird Beast Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Capture Lvl 6000+ Category:Area 5